Un nouveau départ
by Tcheu
Summary: L'histoire se situe après l'épisode Journey's End, et inclut la scène coupée où le docteur remet au Docteur 2.0 un "morceau" du Tardis. Rose travaille à présent à Torchwood avec son père, et John Smith (le Docteur 2.0) passe le plus clair de son temps en solitaire, à attendre que son nouveau Tardis arrive à terme. Mais Rose semble bien distante...


« Le Docteur, avec Rose Tyler, dans le Tardis, pour toujours. »

C'était ce qu'avait dit le Docteur tout en donnant à son double un « germe » de Tardis.

Sur les conseils du « DocteurDonna », Rose et le Docteur 2.0 – qui comme à son habitude avait pris pour identité John Smith – avaient donc fait pousser un Tardis, en accéléré. Cela n'avait pris que quelques mois.

Juste après le départ du « vrai » Docteur, Rose avait décidé de s'occuper l'esprit le plus possible, aussi passait-elle tout son temps à travailler comme une forcenée à Torchwood, dont son père était le directeur dans ce monde alternatif. Et bien qu'elle disait n'avoir pas eu le choix, c'était faux. Elle avait sciemment choisi de s'éloigner le plus possible de chez elle; elle était heureuse d'avoir «John Smith» avec elle, mais le voir lui rappelait également cruellement que ce n'était pas vraiment le Docteur. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, tout autant qu'elle le haïssait pour n'être qu'une pâle copie pourtant si convaincante de l'original.

John quant à lui était parfaitement conscient du trouble dans lequel se trouvait Rose, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Aussi attendait-il patiemment qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle en valait vraiment la peine.

Pour le moment, il occupait un matelas dans le salon et passait le plus clair de ses journée à regarder le Tardis prendre forme peu à peu, discuter avec Jackie ou s'occuper du jeune Tony. Il n'avait pas rejoint Torchwood, malgré les demandes incessantes de Pete. C'est vrai qu'il était un expert en la matière, mais il n'approuvait pas les méthodes de l'institution. Il acceptait de donner quelques conseils de temps à autre ou d'aider à l'identification d'un artefact par-ci par-là, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il ne voulait pas mettre un pied à la base. Et puis, il savait que Rose avait besoin de cet éloignement. Du coup, il ne la voyait – ou plutôt ne l'entrapercevait – que le matin lorsqu'elle s'engouffrait directement de sa chambre dans le gros 4x4 noir garé au pied de la maison et le soir, lorsqu'elle effectuait le chemin inverse.

Lorsque le Tardis arriva à maturité, cela faisait près de quatre mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire même pas adressé la parole.

Une cabine de police avait donc littéralement poussé au milieu de la pelouse des Tyler. John la fixait avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Comment pouvait bien être l'intérieur? Comme dans ses souvenirs? Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Une douce chaleur se répandit depuis le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son coude, se diffusant ensuite dans son corps plus confusément. Mais le principal était là: il avait un nouveau Tardis, et il pouvait le ressentir, dans son corps et dans son âme; ils étaient liés, _comme avant_.

Il lâcha la poignée et décida d'attendre le retour de Rose pour entrer dans le vaisseau pour la première fois.

Quand Rose rentra à la maison en filant comme à son habitude directement vers sa chambre, il l'intercepta juste avant qu'elle n'en franchisse le seuil. Etonnée, elle le regarda sans rien dire, un froncement de sourcils interrogateur se dessinant sur son visage.

« Il est prêt! » s'exclama John.

« Quoi donc? »

« Le nouveau Tardis. Allez, viens le voir. Je t'ai attendu exprès! »

Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux suppliants d'enfant émerveillé et acquiesça d'un signe de tête après quelques brèves secondes de combat intérieur.

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment monter dans le Tardis à nouveau. Les souvenirs risquaient d'être trop durs à supporter. Et John, qui avait probablement le même goût de l'aventure que le Docteur, ne tarderait pas à vouloir voyager à nouveau...Dès lors, quel choix ferait-elle?

Elle suivit donc son compagnon jusqu'à la porte du vaisseau.

« A toi l'honneur! » dit joyeusement celui ci lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

Rose hésita. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait l'impression de commettre un crime, de proférer une sorte de mensonge; il lui semblait qu'en passant cette porte, elle allait salir la mémoire du Docteur. En entrant dans ce Tardis tout neuf, elle accepterait d'oublier le Docteur, peu à peu. Elle accepterai la légitimité de John dans son cœur. Mais celui-ci n'était pour elle qu'un placebo... Avait-elle le droit de refuser? Jamais, elle en était pleinement consciente, elle ne reverrait le « vrai » Docteur. Il était parti, et d'une certaine manière, l'avait littéralement abandonnée. Son cœur s'était déjà brisé trois fois pour cette raison: Lorsque son père l'avait sauvée lors de la bataille de Canary Wharf, puis lorsqu'il s'était volatilisé quelques mois plus tard à Badwolf Bay et, enfin, à la fin du voyage, en remontant dans son vaisseau avec Donna sans même se retourner, la laissant là avec son double.

_« John est resté pour moi. Peut-être que je peux être heureuse avec lui au fond... »_ songea-t-elle.

Elle frôla la porte bleue du bout des doigts. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte de bois d'un geste décidé.

Rouvrant les yeux en même temps qu'elle posait le pied sur la passerelle, elle fut stupéfaite de constater à quel point il était identique à l'original. La même lueur dorée, le même vrombissement s'élevant de son coeur, sous les grilles du sol, et surtout, le même tableau de bord anarchique.

« Alors? » demanda John, toujours à l'extérieur.

«_ C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! _» s'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée comme la première fois.

John la rejoignit sur la passerelle et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à la vue de ce spectacle fascinant.


End file.
